Gamer and Adam Secrets Revealed
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: This is a prequel to the story "Extreme Dark" by Nebula the Hedgehog . Gamer and Adam discover each other's secret transformations.
1. Chapter 1

Adam was running to meet his girlfriend, Selene, at the park one day, when suddenly he heard screaming.  
He thought, "Oh no. Someone's in trouble. I've got to go help." He ran to where he heard the noise coming from. When he got there he saw a brown and green striped hedgehog trying to steal from a grocery store. But before he could do anything, he saw Gamer rush in.

With Gamer:  
Gamer saw Leroy trying to rob the store.  
He shouted, "PUT THE MONEY BACK, LEROY!"  
Leroy chuckled evilly as he replied, "No. I need the money."  
Gamer smirked, "If you need money, then why don't you, I don't know. Maybe, GET A JOB!"  
Leroy replied, "A job's no fun. Plus, it would be too difficult. It's a lot more fun, and a lot easier, to steal." Gamer started to get angry. He tried to control his rage. He looked around and was relieved to see that he was alone with Leroy. (Adam was out of sight behind a tree).  
He turned back to Leroy and said, "You know what'll happen if you don't put the money back."  
Leroy just chukled evilly as he replied, "You won't stop me. You don't want to hurt innocent victims now, do you?"  
Gamer smirked, "I will stop you. And I won't hurt innocent victims." He let his rage take over him and he turned into Dark Gamer.  
Dark Gamer rushed up to Leroy and grabbed him by the neck, being careful not to puncture the skin with his sharp claws.  
He hissed angrily in his deep voice, "Now, WILL YOU PUT THE MONEY BACK?"  
Leroy gasped, "No."  
Dark Gamer just chuckled darkly as he replied, "WRONG ANSWER!" He shoved Leroy into the wall with his telekinesis. He yelled, "PUT...THE...MONEY...BACK!" Leroy nodded nervously. When he was released, he quickly put the money back in the cash register, then ran away. Dark Gamer watched him go and transformed back to normal.  
Gamer thought, "I'm so glad none of my friends saw that." As he walked away from the store to go to his girlfriend's house, he saw Adam walk towards him.  
He said nervously, "Hey Adam. W-what are you d-doing here?"  
Adam tapped his foot as he replied, "Well I WAS going to the park to meet Selene, but I heard screaming. I ran here to check it out and saw that hedgehog try to steal money. Before I could do anything you came in. I saw, and heard everything."  
Gamer sighed, "You want an explanation?" Adam nodded. Gamer sighed again as he replied, "First, that brown and green striped hedgehog, his name is Leroy. He's the one who first caused me to do that transformation." He told Adam the same thing he told Jasmine a few weeks ago and about how she found out. (over the past week, he had also told Adam how he met Jasmine).  
After he finished that story, he continued with, "But Leroy came back recently." He told Adam about that day, and what he did to Leroy.  
When he was done, Adam replied, "And I'm the first one besides your girlfriend to find out about your dark form, right?" Gamer nodded. Adam said, "Wow. Don't worry, I won't tell."  
Gamer smiled as he replied, "Thanks."  
Adam smiled back as he said, "Well, I've got to get going. See you later."  
Gamer replied, "See you." Adam sped off to the park.

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, and Leroy belong to me.**  
**Selene and Adam belong to** _**Selene the**__** Hedgehog**_


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Gamer was walking back to his house. As he went by the park, he noticed Selene and Adam talking to each other. After a few minutes, they went somewhere that wasn't Amy's apartment.  
Gamer thought, "It's almost sunset. I wonder where they're going. I'd better follow them and find out." So he sped after them, being careful not to get too close.

After a few minutes, they finally stopped. Gamer noticed that they were on top of a cliff, with a cave behind them. He hid behind a tree to find out why they were up here.

With Selene and Adam:  
Selene and Adam were waiting for the sun to go down. They were talking about the fun that day. Suddenly, Adam heard a rustling with his superhearing. He looked towards the source of the sound.  
Selene asked in concern, "Adam, what's wrong?"  
Adam replied softly, "I heard someone. Hold on." He turned back towards the noise and yelled out, "Gamer, I know that's you." Gamer walked out from behind the tree.  
Adam tapped his foot as he asked, "Why did you follow us?"  
Gamer replied, "Well, I was walking home, when I saw you two talking. When you left the park, I saw you go off in a direction that wasn't towards Amy's apartment. So I followed you two. Now I want to know why you two are up here."  
Selene said, "It's none of your business, Gamer. Now leave."  
Adam added, "Or I'll have to MAKE YOU."  
Gamer shook his head as he replied, "No. I'm staying until I find out why."  
Adam turned to Selene and said, "Selene, wait in the cave." She nodded. Adam turned back to Gamer and asked, "Why aren't you going to leave?"  
Gamer replied, "You already know about my secret. So I need to know yours, so we're even."

With Selene:  
Selene was in the cave, waiting for either Adam to get Gamer to leave, or for the sun to go down.  
She thought, "I hope everything's all right between them." Suddenly, she heard Adam scream in pain. She ran out, and saw that the sun had gone down. She also noticed that Gamer was still there, but she didn't care. She went to Adam and hugged him and comforted him. Gamer saw this, and was confused because he didn't touch Adam. When Adam finished transforming, Gamer was shocked at what he saw. Where Adam was standing only moments before, there was a werehog howling at the moon.  
Gamer said to Adam, "So this is your big secret. You're a werehog."  
Adam replied, "Yes." He thought of something. He asked, "So, are you going to tell the others?"  
Gamer smiled as he said, "Don't worry. You said you wouldn't tell them my secret, I won't tell them yours."  
Adam smiled back as he replied, "Thanks. You'd probably get going."  
Gamer said, "Yeah. See you two later." He waved goodbye as he sped off.  
Selene turned to Adam and asked, "What secret of his are you talking about?"  
Adam just replied, "You'll find out another time."


End file.
